Two Friends
by Cake1
Summary: Ryella one-shot. After dance class, the two friends are having a typical day together. Until Ryan takes a chance...


"That's it Gab, you're doing great!"

Gabriella, sweating and panting, was jumping around the dance studio, smiling as she neared the end of the dance routine that she had finally perfected.

"Twist, and, big finish!!" Ryan shouted. "Well done Gab, that was awesome!"

Gabriella collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted.

"You got it, Gabs!"

"Yeah." She whimpered.

Ryan picked up her water bottle and threw it near her. She squealed.

"You could have hit me."

"But I didn't."

Gabriella squirted water into her mouth through the sports cap and sighed.

"Ry, I don't think I've ever been so tired."

"Right, with Troy Bolton as a boyfriend?"

"Can we not talk about him please?"

Gabriella got to her feet and sat on a chair next to Ryan. She picked up a towel and dabbed her face with it. The two sat in silence for a minute or two.

"So why did you two break up?"

"Ryan!"

"Fine, gosh. I'll ask Sharpay, she'll know, she knows everything…"

"No! Okay, fine."

Ryan grinned.

"Your meddling sister kissed him at that party last week."

"Yikes. Hardly his fault though, is it?"

"And then an hour later he sought her out and they made out. A lot."

"Oh. I'm sorry Gabs."

"It's okay. I'd rather find out 4 months down the line than 2 years that he's cheating scum."

Ryan pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him though." She whispered.

"Not as much as he misses you though, I bet."

"Aw. You're sweet, Ryan."

"I try."

Gabriella giggled and stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'm gonna mop your sweat off the floor."

Gabriella threw her towel at Ryan, and left the studio.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella finished getting dressed, and, still towel drying her hair, went to find Ryan.

"Ryan?" She said, walking into the studio. "Ryan?"

She frowned and walked back out. She walked down a corridor, confused.

"BOO!"

Gabriella screamed and jumped out of her skin. She slowly turned round and glared at a grinning Ryan.

"Oh Ryan. You're silly."

"Huh? Yeah…" Ryan frowned, confused by such a calm reaction.

"Let's go." Gabriella said, nodding towards the door.

Ryan walked towards the door, and put his hand in his pocket to find his car keys.

Gabriella was walking close behind, gym bag on shoulder, water bottle in hand. She removed the lid and lifted the bottle up.

Letting out a girly scream as the water hit his head and flowed down onto his face, Ryan hunched his shoulders and started jumping up and down.

"You're dead, Montez!"

Gabriella ran out in front of him, and into the street. She ran towards Ryan's car and hid behind it.

Ryan caught up with her, bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ryan!" She screamed. "Let me down!"

"I don't see why I should." Ryan said, leaning back so that Gabriella was faced with the ground.

"Ryan!!"

"Promise to be good?"

"No."

Ryan leaned back again, Gabriella screamed and dug her nails in his back.

"Ouch! Promise!"

"Okay fine! I promise!"

Ryan let her down, and opened the passenger door to his car for her. She rolled her eyes and climbed in.

"Wow, such a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

Ryan walked round and got in the driver side.

"You're crusin' for a brusin', woman."

"Whatever."

"Now, am I taking you to your house, or do you wanna be with your own kind, because the pound is on my way home."

"Shut up. The pound IS your home. Woof woof."

Ryan started the engine and shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"You did really well today, Gabs."

"Well, I had a great teacher." Gabriella smiled and looked at Ryan. "Ryan, are you blushing?!"

"No."

Gabriella grinned to herself and they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for dropping me home, Ry."

"No problem."

Gabriella leaned over and hugged Ryan. As she pulled away, Ryan looked into her eyes, and on the spur of the moment, placed his lips against hers.

Gabriella was surprised, but she responded. The two pulled away from each other, and looked at each other.

"Wow, that was…"

"That was weird."

"Yeah, let's never do that again."

"Right."


End file.
